


Japanese Hottie, Sana Minatozaki

by DeathTheKed



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, SanaxTzuyu, satzu - Freeform, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTheKed/pseuds/DeathTheKed
Summary: Chou Tzuyu thought it all wrong...





	Japanese Hottie, Sana Minatozaki

Sometimes a relationship goes so smoothly for so long that you'd think it would be that way forever, it never is.

"We just had our first fight." Tzuyu announced, entering Chaeyoung's apartment.

"Oh no, what'd you fight about?"

"It's about her work. She got some troubles to talk about but the thing is, she had been complaining about work nonstop for weeks. So when I came over today, I was kind of done. I kind of said some nasty stuffs, like unfiltered words."

"Tzuyu!"

"What? I know what she was going to say, I was just helping her get there faster." Tzuyu defended. "But then it got ugly when I brought her favorite movie saying it's stupid. Now, she's mad at me because of some movie."

"Tzuyu, she's upset because you wouldn't listen to her. Not because you don't like some movie. Listening is the foundation of a relationship. And if she really keeps drowning on, you can always practice saying the alphabet backwards."

"Yeah? I guess I don't know how to do that."

"It's really hard." Chaeyoung muttered. "Even when you're sober, that's what I told the police officer."

"No." Tzuyu interrupted with a chuckle. "I guess I don't know how to do this girlfriend thing. I've never been in a relationship this serious before. I should go tell her I'm sorry, should I?" she asked but Chaeyoung wasn't responding, making her chuckle again. "You're doing it now, aren't you?"

"What comes before T?"

"S." Tzuyu answered fondly. "Sana and Tzuyu always stays together, dude." she added, playfully bumping Chaeyoung's shoulder.

"D and C also stays together, stop being cocky!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already nighttime when the two decided to check up on their girlfriends, so they headed to their hangout place together. However, they couldn't see Sana and Dahyun.

"Hey, Jihyo unnie." Tzuyu greeted the bartender. "Have you seen Sana unnie?"

"No, not really." Jihyo answered before excusing herself to tend the other customers.

"I wonder where Sana unnie went."

"Sana? The Japanese hottie?" a cute girl interrupted.

"Actually, yeah."

"Oh, she is such a cool girl. She was here earlier. Mina and I were talking together with her but they left to go to some party with Dahyun's classmates or something."

"Ohmygosh, they went to a party. Are you okay?"

"Okay?" Tzuyu scoffed. "I'm great, it's a win-win. Sana unnie gets to talk about some lame works stuff and I don't even have to hear about it. Maybe after the lame talk, she'll come over and give me the juicy gossips."

"What is wrong with you?" Chaeyoung exclaimed. "I feel like I'm teaching LOVE as a second language. Okay. You know how when she tells you boring work stories, you're supposed to listen. Well, when she picks some random chicks and take her to a party...you're supposed to freak out."

"I'm not freaking out because in my mind that girl she took isn't pretty."

"She's a Princess." the girl from before interrupted again. "A Japanese girl who graduated in the most elite school in Japan as valedictorian AND a Campus Sweetheart."

"Alright, we'll swing by the party." Tzuyu decided, grabbing Chaeyoung's hand and drag her out.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tzuyu and Chaeyoung reached the party and it was chaos. They looked around the place but still couldn't find where their girlfriends are. Chaeyoung recognized a person so she grabbed it towards them to ask about Sana and Dahyun.

"Hey, have you seen Sana unnie and Dahyun unnie?"

"Hey, Tzuyu. Yeah, they were here. Talking by the fireplace and then the girl asked Sana to a club for so they left to head there."

"Do you happen to know which club, Jeongyeon unnie?" Chaeyoung questioned.

"It's a techno-club called Seoul-Eye. It's famous for the mixes they plays and it's good for dancing."

"Dancing? She went dancing with this girl?" Tzuyu asked, facing Chaeyoung. "Okay, this is probably bad. Dancing is bad. Dancing leads to body contact and body contact leads to kiss. A kiss leads to a relationship."

"You grew up with that knowledge?"

"I'm going to call her. I'm going to tell her I'm sorry and I totally want to listen to her boring work talk." Tzuyu muttered, getting out of the house to avoid noises as she dials Sana's number.

"Yeah, think of another way to phrase that and you'll be fine."

"Damn it, she's not picking up. I'm calling Dahyun unnie."

Tzuyu dialed Dahyun's number and it was answered after the fourth ring. The loud noises in the background definitely tells Tzuyu that they were in a club.

(Hello? Tzuyu, what's wrong?)

"Hey, unnie. Can I talk to my girlfriend?"

(What? Uhh...Sana unnie's not here. She's at work, I guess?)

"Uhh...okay. Bye." Tzuyu said, ending the call. "Dahyun unnie just lied. Sana unnie's cheating on me."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

They went to Seoul-Eye and walked towards the bouncer of the club.

"Hi, I'm looking for a short pale girl with adorable eyesmile and a cheating squirrel."

"Sorry, I kind of need something to refresh my memory. It was a busy night."

Chaeyoung let out a sigh and give the guy a 20-dollar. "Is that enough?"

"Thanks but honestly, it was crazy tonight. You really need to freshen up my memory."

"Then can I get my money back? Nevermind, you can keep that."

"Okay, big fella. One of those girls is named Minatozaki Sana."

"Oh, Sana sshi. Yeah, yeah. She was here with my girl Myoui Mina. They went out after a couple of minutes. She gave her a piggy back ride towards home."

"Wait, wait." Chaeyoung interrupted. "The other girl who came in didn't stopped Sana unnie?"

"I don't think so."

"Chaeyoung, I'm killing your girlfriend after I kill mine." Tzuyu stated. "So, you know this girl. Where does she lives?"

"Three blocks down the road. Apartment JYP floor 3, room 7. Be careful with the dogs, young ladies."

Tzuyu grabbed Chaeyoung again and rushed towards the building. They ran up the stairs and was now standing infront of the apartment's door.

"I can't believe she's cheating on me." Tzuyu muttered. "I'm totally killing her."

"Alright, let's get in there and kick some ass." Tzuyu was about to go in but...stopped. "Tzu?"

"I'm the problem."

"What?"

"You're right. I don't know how to be a girlfriend and I turned the nicest girl on earth into a cheater."

"Don't just stand here and beat yourself up. Go in there and beat Sana unnie up. I'll handle the Mina girl." Chaeyoung stated. "Actually, I'll handle Sana unnie. You can fight Mina."

"Fine. Let's do this."

Tzuyu opened the door and the two of them crept inside. It was dark but they could hear noises in the bedroom so they slowly walked towards it and opened it with the kick, turning the lights on at the same time. What they saw...wasn't Sana making out with Mina. It was...

"MOMO UNNIE?"

Hirai Momo is one of their friends. But they were confused because the stories never mentioned her even once.

"What are you doing here?" Chaeyoung asked.

"Uhh...getting on with a lady." Momo answered. "I'm sorry, Mina. We'll continue later. I'll talk to these kids first." she added, getting up and dragging the two to the living room. "What's going on?"

"You tell me." Tzuyu stated. "Where's Sana unnie? I thought she's hooking up with that Mina girl."

"What? No, no. Sana's at work. She left after taking us to Seoul-Eye. She said something about her work being a disaster so she's going to make it right so Dahyun and I were left in that club. But I decided to left Dahyun too by taking Mina home and we really got things heated up before you interrupted."

"So...Sana unnie aren't cheating?"

"WHAT? No, that's ridiculous. She loves you, Chou." Momo stated. "Though, Chaeyoung should really go back and check her girlfriend up. She's one bottle away from going home with a stranger."

As soon as Momo said that, Chaeyoung ran back towards the club. Tzuyu remained standing infront of Momo, thinking about what just happened.

"I really thought she's cheating on me."

"She's not and she will never. You two may be totally polar opposites, but she wouldn't trade you for the world. You're a catch and I'm pretty sure she knows that. I think you should pay her a visit."

"Yeah...I guess I should do that. I'm sorry for interrupting, excuse me."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tzuyu took a very long walk to get to Sana's workplace. The only station with the lights on was hers. She walked towards her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around the girl to backhug her while putting her chin on Sana's shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For thinking that you cheated."

"What?" Sana reacted, turning around to face Tzuyu. "What do you mean? I would never do that."

"Yeah...I'm really sorry. I bought coffee and donuts, as an apology. I really hope you forgive me."

Sana chuckled, wrapping her arms on Tzuyu's nape. "I was never mad at you. I tried, but couldn't. Your damn cuteness is really troublesome."

Tzuyu chuckled before leaning in to a kiss. "So...how's your work?"

"You want to listen to my boring work stories?"

"I do. It's because I love you, and that includes all your stuffs." Tzuyu answered. "Now, tell me...how is the project going, Ms. Minatozaki?"

"Damn, I love it when you said that." Sana muttered, kissing Tzuyu again. "I love you too."

"I love you more."

Sana scoffed playfully. "I'm not going to get into a fight with you again."

"Oh. If it's about who loves who the most, I'm totally going to win."

"Why can't we just make it a tie?"

"That..." Tzuyu trailed, her smile growing deeper. "...sounds lovely. It's a tie, Minatozaki Sana."

"You're the best, Chou Tzuyu."

========================================================

Happy Birthday, Chou Tzuyu!

Thank you so much for the savage remarks that you have given to us this year and for more years to come. We always treasure you for being TWICE's maknae and visual. And we're very proud of you for improving more and more each day, not minding the haters. We love you so much, Chou! But we know you love Gucci more. Anyways, happy birthday~ Enjoy!

#SaTzu is real~ 

I decided to make a SaTzu story because it's Tzuyu's birthday. I know that they haven't sailed more and more recently than the other ships but I'm loyal to them, and I will always be. SaTzu will rise and Sapphires are going to stay to watch that happen. I'm sorry I couldn't make a SinRin story or a Wonha. I got my ear checked up and it turned out to have an inflammation and now I cannot use earphones for atleast 2 weeks. But that's not the worst part. The worst part is I miss Eunha, SinB and Choerry's birthday. Damn it! Anyways, here's a SaTzu. Please enjoy~


End file.
